


I Want It

by fryingpanofdoomwrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryingpanofdoomwrites/pseuds/fryingpanofdoomwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the post: remember that time burnie burns saw some pissed off kid playing crackdown 2 on reddit and he was like “i want it” and now like three years later that kid is one of the leads in rooster teeth’s million dollar film.</p>
<p>My interpretation of that thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is in no way, shape or form how Michael got hired, but it’s based off the post that almost made me piss my pants for some reason. (I’m pretty sure I stopped breathing at one point). Also this is very short.

"Geoff! Geoff I want it!"

Said man groaned.  When Burnie said his name like a spoiled child there was only one reason.  He found someone he wanted to hire.

"What is it Burnie?"

Burnie walked into the Achievement Hunter office with his laptop.

"You gotta see this kid." 

He clicked on a video from YouTube.  It was crude, obviously done with a camera pointed at the TV, you could hear his controller and the audio it’s self wasn’t very good, but the main voice stood out.  A think Jersey accent was spewing profanities every time something went wrong in the game.

After a few seconds of watching, Geoff looked at Burnie who could barely contain his laughter.

"He’d be really good Geoff, you need something like this for Achievement Hunter."

"Are you sure you don’t want him around because he makes you laugh?"

"No! Besides we don’t have that many kids around here."

"What are you talking about? We have Chris and Brandon and the British one on loan!"

"But he’s different! He does video games! AND he’s from Jersey! Jersey Geoff!"

Geoff sighed, “Fine, I’ll get Jack on it.”

Three Years Later…

"Hey Burns," Geoff said to his friend who was looking over the Lazer Team script, "Did you think when you walked into my office and asked that we look at Michael, that he’d be staring in our million-dollar movie?"

"Nope. He just made me laugh."

"You sure do pick ‘em"


End file.
